De descubrimientos y aficiones
by xXxLil'DarkxXx
Summary: "Eli..."..."Que pasó Lily?"..."Creí estar enamorada..."...Claro, los 'sentimientos' de la pequeña se derrumbaron cuando descubrió que..."Es normal que no me importe si esta con él?...es más, me agrada...kya..."..."Lily..."..."Qué?" "ERES YAOISTA!"


**Tenía que hacerlo...**

**Si!, mi primer HongIce!**

**Me enamoré de esta pareja :)**

**Son monísimos!**

**Aunque déjenme decirles que esta idea se me ocurrió así:**

**Estaba leyendo yo un fic de chibi-excel **

**Y bueno, en las notas de autor pone que ella cree que Lily secretamente es la mayor fan del HongIce...**

**Y esto nació...aun así, le doy algo de crédito!**

**Liechtenstein: Lily**

**Islandia: Emil**

**Hong Kong: Jia-Long**

* * *

><p><em>Summary: "Eli...", "Que paso Lily?", "Creí estar enamorada..."..."De verdad?, oh!, dímelo todo!"..Los 'sentimientos' de Lily se derrumbaron al darse cuenta que el chico del que gustaba tenía a otra persona..."Es normal que me dé exactamente igual que este con él?...es más, me agrada...Kya..."...La sonrisa que puso Elizabeta no tenía precio..."Lily...", "Qué?..."..."ERES YAOISTA!"<em>

La menor dejo su taza en el plato y miro a Hungría, quien estaba sentada frente a ella, generalmente hacían esto cada mes...se juntaban a tomar el té en la casa que Liechtenstein compartía con su hermano...Quien las dejaba solas por si querían hablar 'cosas de mujeres'...Esta vez la pequeña tenía un problema, no había querido consultar a su hermano, así que espero a la junta mensual que tenía con Elizabeta:

-Y entonces Roderich y Gilbert comenzaron a buscar de donde venía la luz...casi descubren mis cámaras!, menos mal que los distraje antes de que lo hicieran!...si no, habría sido fatal...-La húngara le contaba una anécdota, Elizabeta nunca había querido profundizar el porque tenía las cámaras por toda la casa del austríaco y, bueno, Lily nunca la presionó a hacerlo...'_Por lo menos no me sentiré culpable de si su inocencia se mancha algún día..._' pensaba la castaña-

-Eli...- La rubia se había decidido a contar su problema-

-Qué paso Lily?-

-Creí estar enamorada...-Con un pequeño rubor admitió Liechtenstein, los ojos verdes de la mayor se iluminaron de curiosidad y decidió preguntar más, es que el cotilleo era esencial, claro, no lo contaría si Lily se sentía incomoda con ello, pero quería saber!-

-De verdad?, oh!, dímelo todo!- La de cabello corto vio el brillo en los ojos de su amiga y al escuchar la pregunta decidió contar la historia con detalle...-

_Flash Back: _

_La pequeña veía a Islandia...lo hacía la gran mayoría de las reuniones, pensaba que era muy tierno, y a ella le gustaban las cosas tiernas!...había llegado a hablar con él y ella siempre se sonrojaba un poquito, el carácter frío y algo gruñón del albino era sumamente adorable!_

_Un día, fuera de una reunión que se había llevado a cabo en la casa de Inglaterra, ella había decidido ir a hablar un rato con Emil, aunque el a veces contestaba con monosílabos o se pasara haciendo que su mascota se callara un rato, pero aun así era lindo!...estaba en la puerta del salón principal...aun no la había abierto...decidió ver por la cerradura para ver si el aún se encontraba dentro, ya que generalmente era el último en salir...Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que ahí no solo quedaba el nórdico: _

_- Jia-Long...- Susurro bajito la de ojos verde, se dedicó a seguir viendo- _

_Ellos se encontraban conversando...pero, bueno, nuestra pequeña Lily no escuchaba lo que decían: _

_-Eres tierno Emil...-dijo Hong Kong, a lo que el otro se sonrojaba-_

_-Cállate, no es verdad...-El más pálido se estaba poniendo nervioso...Y su sorpresa continuó al sentir la mano del otro acariciarle el cabello...Jia-Long abrazo la cintura de Islandia con su otro brazo y le susurró al oido- Oh, si es verdad...y sabes una cosa?...Yo amo las cosas tiernas...-_

_La sorpresa de Emil fue gigantesca, lo que este no sabía es que la más sorprendida era Liechtenstein, quien no se despegaba de la puerta...esperaba que Suiza no la estuviera buscando, porque esto se puso muy interesante. Vió como el nórdico se retorcía un poco, más por su expresión (e intenso sonrojo) no es como si no le gustara..._

_-Qu-que significa eso?- Emil se sobresaltó, no es que no le agradara el contacto...pero...bueno, estaba avergonzado... estaba ahí!, viéndolo todo, pero pretendiendo ser un inocente frailecillo, Islandia sabía que su mascota usaría esto en su favor, desgraciado.- _

_-Eres así de denso?...Como que, me gustas...- el hong konés estaba bastante entretenido con la situación, claro, el no va a dejar que el otro se le escape, necesita una respuesta a sus sentimientos...porque era verdad, estaba loco por Islandia, era su culpa después de todo por ser tan lindo...-_

_-Uh...-Y así el de orbes violetas se quedó sin palabras, su rubor se intensificó aún más si es que eso era posible...Hong Kong lo quería?, pues...eso definitivamente lo hacía feliz...Si eso significaba que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, sus labios se curvaron sin que él pudiera hacer algo al respecto...se separó un poquito para poder enfrentar al asiático, quien solo lo veía con su rostro inexpresivo de siempre (Claro, si ustedes no cuentan el rubor en sus mejillas y el brillito esperanzado en sus ojos)...-De verdad?...-_

_-Si...desde hace tiempo...-Contestó a la pregunta del dueño del Puffin (Quien se dió cuenta del ojo espía de la chica y le lanzaba miradas a la cerradura de vez en cuando, este detalle Liechtenstein lo paso por alto...)- _

_El albino dió una sonrisita al otro y ladeó la cabeza hacia la derecha…este gesto Jia-Long lo encontró especialmente dulce…_

_-Tu también me gustas…-Admitió nervioso, lo que causo que subiera la voz más de lo normal…al otro lado de la puerta, la jovencita alcanzó a escuchar lo que dijo y se sonrojo un poco…extraño, eso no debería de lastimarla?, pero…extrañamente la pequeña no sentía una pizca de dolor, ni nada, tal vez confundió amistad con amor…?, depués de todo, Emil era su mejor amigo (Al menos ella lo consideraba así), pero en todo caso…no debería de parecerle…ya saben, mal que sean dos chicos?…esperen, mal?…Lily se avergonzó un poco al sentir morbo ante la situación…se sentía extraña…vio como los jóvenes dentro del salón juntaban sus labios tímidamente…-Nya…- _

_Veía las escenitas que poco a poco se estaban haciendo más intensas…Un beso francés…Liechtenstein tenía la respiración algo agitada…-Lindo…- susurro para si…que lamentable que no pudiera tener una foto…o si?…sacó su celular e intento enfocar a través de la cerradura…que bueno que era de esas cerraduras antiguas, agradecía internamente que Arthur fuera tan tradicional…Lamentablemente tendría que activar el flash para que saliera bien, hizo algo de zoom…y rogó en silencio que no se dieran cuenta…_

_La foto estaba ahora guardada en su celular…probó tomando otras fotos…una con Islandia sentado en una mesa, piernas separadas y con una mano entre los cabellos del asiático, quien le agarraba del rostro y se mantenía de pie, otra donde Jia-Long daba lamidas y besaba el cuello del islandés (Quien estaba ahora, de todo menos avergonzado y/o nervioso)….y etc…_

_Liechtenstein veía las fotos con una sonrisa no propia de ella, hasta que recordó que tenia un hermano que probablemente estaba buscándola, se paró algo avergonzada y fue a la búsqueda de Vash, bastante preocupada por el estado del suizo…_

_Fin del Flash Back_

Elizabeta veía a la adolescente anonadada, no esperaba que le contara algo como eso…pero no le molestaba para nada…HA!, molestarle!, si claro…A la húngara estas situaciones no le molestaban para nada!, pero no creía que esta precisamente sería la forma en que Lily se enterara del yaoi…(Digamos que ella siempre creyó que leería un doujinshi por internet…o algo…quizás encontrar las 'revistas de cocina' de Vash…si~…'revistas de cocina~'…)

La rubia la miraba algo cohibida, incluso después de contarle eso, estaba dispuesta a hacer la pregunta que la agobió todo este tiempo

-Es normal que me de exactamente igual que este con él?...es más, me agrada...Kya...-

La adulta la veía todavía en un mini-shock…para luego poner la sonrisa más grande que tenía en su arsenal, de verdad no tenía precio…

-Lily…-dijo con alegría contenida viendo a la chiquilla…quien aun estaba algo avergonzada-

-Qué?- sus mejillas tenían un rubor incómodo-

-ERES YAOISTA!- El grito recorrió todo el lugar, el tono feliz de Elizabeta llegó hasta los oídos del mismísimo Vash, quien se extraño ante eso…asimiló lo dicho…se sonrojó fuertemente…pero decidió que no interrumpiría(Claro, no quiere que su hermanita sepa que es conocedor –y fan- de tales cosas…), ya luego podría interrogar a Elizabeta (y prohibirle mencionar el detalle sobre su colección de doujinshis y revistas)…-

-Yaoista?…que es eso?- La inocente Liechtenstein preguntó a una Hungría ya bastante alegre de tener a otra compañera en su voyeour…Si!, el grupo se agrandaba!-

Y entonces la culpa abandonó la mente de la de cabello largo y contó todos los detalles, TODOS!…así la pequeña Lily se integro a la 'U.D.Y.P.Y' (Unión defensora y pro-yaoi), a escondidas de su hermano mayor…(Ay Lily!, si supieras todo lo que ve/lee/hace tu hermano!)

XoXoXoXo XoXoXoXo XoXoXoXo XoXoXoXo XoXoXoXo XoXoXoXo XoXoXoXo

-Jia-Long!, esta Lily aquí!, espera un poco!- Emil se quitaba (disimuladamente según el) la mano del hong konés del muslo por tercera vez-

-…-Liechtentein se mantenía en silencio mirando un rincón X de la casa de Islandia, una cámara…claro, hay varias de esas a lo largo de toda la vivienda…miró a Hong Kong, este la miró también y le sonrío de forma cómplice…Por eso le cae bien el chico, NO HAY VERGÜENZA!, sabe todos sus planes y aun así no dice nada! (después de todo, Japón era la cabecilla del grupito y quien prestaba la tecnología para los planes malvados de dicha organización)-

El asiático desvió la vista y clavó sus ojos marrones en los violetas de su novio…el levemente más bajo se sonrojo…Jia-Long sonrió en victoria y le dio un beso rebosante de pasión ahí mismo…Ahora entienden a Lily?, el chico no tiene vergüenza!, bueno, estamos hablando del que ha quemado la sala de estar de Inglaterra y escondido petardos debajo de la cama de China…es malvado...Lily rió un poquito, a Emil le gustan los peores!, pero aún así, le gustaba y quien se atreva a discutir su pareja favorita entre tooooodas las que existan, se la tendrán que ver con ella que aunque no lo parezca, tiene prácticamente un doctorado en manejar armas…gracias a Suiza, claro!

* * *

><p><strong>Te~he!, Cómo me quedó?<strong>

**Amo esta pareja…enserio!**

**La tierna Lily!, la quiero~**

**Yo ODIO cuando la juntan con Ice…desde siempre ;)**

**Me quedó fail este fic, lo sé, pero juro que mejoraré!, ya tengo otra idea…**

**Que me dicen de un prototipo de 'Magnet' (canción de Vocaloid)?**

**Un amor que no es aceptado?**

**No!, no se confundan no es como Romeo & Julieta!, este tiene final feliz…**

**No me da para hacer algo Angst de esta pareja, lo siento!**

**Bye Bye Biii~!**


End file.
